Circumstances
by KagamiKenshin
Summary: Amy loves her more than she should. But what if she actually loves Amy more than she thought she could?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello :) It's been a while since I wrote a fan fiction, and the only reason I did was because someone suggested to me that I write a fan fiction about ****_Faking It._**** And, well, me (wondering why) not hearing the show before, now ended up watching it and got ultimately hooked with it and is now shipping Karmy. And well, so to end the rambling, I hope you enjoy reading ****_Circumstances_**** :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

It was a cold December night, and the chill had been biting through the air as all that had been on her mind was of a certain brown haired boy with wonderful hazel eyes, of who she had already been dreaming of and had been making out with for months, while her blonde haired best friend, Amy, sat beside her on her bed, the both of them drinking some organic tea her mother had made as they went on talking and laughing about the uncommon things in their apparently boring and common life – aside from them faking being lesbians -.

The blonde then went on upping the already laughable conversation about her cynical jokes as she went on retelling about an earlier event that morning that involved her soon to be step-sister Lauren and her accidental placement of salt instead of sugar on her coffee, having had lacked of sleep the previous night for a reason Amy knows nothing off.

Karma, the brunette and the socialite wannabe between the two had laughed at this, not even noticing the slowly ensuing silence and unconscious stare her best friend had been directing towards her.

The brunette, after a while, finally noticed and had soon held down her own laughter as she looked over her best friend, who seemed to still be looking at her with those ever familiar _beautiful_ grey eyes.

_Beautiful?_

She shook the thought away as she went on asking instead. "Amy?"

The blonde looked away at the immediate garnered attention, seemingly having finally noticed what she had been doing about previously.

Karma went on, slightly intrigued. "What's up?"

Amy shook her head, and then looked back at her opening her mouth only to close them again. "It's nothing." Amy mumbled, hoping to end the awkward conversation, only to leave Karma ever more curious and a little bit concerned.

_Something's not right. Amy could sometimes be like this and sometimes in those times even I don't get the way she's thinking._

_But for some reason, there's something different about it now, and I could feel it._

Karma, only ever being concerned for her best friend, then decided to pursue the matter as she sat up and looked straight on to Amy, who only seemed to have shrunk back – trying to look smaller.

Karma held out a hand to Amy's. "Come on. Be honest. What is it?"

Amy then sighed and looked at her with dejected eyes. The blonde then shook her head. "You wouldn't understand." Amy paused, looking down, suddenly seemingly interested at her cup of organic tea, and then smirked as she went on, a hint of pleading in her voice. "So could we just leave it at that?"

_What wouldn't I understand?_ Karma thought, as she went on, concern now clearly etched on her face despite the encouraging smile she held there. "Just… come on Amy. Try me."

Amy exhaled a breath and then nodded, seeming to have given up on Karma refusing ending the conversation. Amy turned to her best friend again, her eyes looking only ever more woeful and dejected.

"Would you believe me," She started her voice breaking and her eyes seemingly close to tears. "if I told you that I'm _not _faking it anymore?"

Karma immediately dropped her hand from Amy's as the question stunned her, more than she thought it would. All of a sudden, Karma's mind turned into an incoherent state, like cogs mashing together with no proper direction. She didn't know what to say, or do.

And then all of a sudden, a devious smirk appeared from Amy's face as an appalled Karma watched on, the smirk now turning into a full on laugh. Amy then doubled over. "Fuck Karma…" Amy started, as she kept on laughing, a miniscule amount of tears of laughter now threatening to spill from the sides of her eyes. "I didn't think you'd fall for _that_!"

Karma, whose face was now a shade of red from her embarrassment, immediately shoved her best friend out from her bed, effectively spilling the cup of tea the blonde held all over her and some on the floor.

Needless to say, the rest of that night went on with the two friends having petulant fights over what happened, only to make up after an hour or so just before the blonde had to go back home.

But then as she watched her best friend turn towards the dimly lit streets and leave, did she find herself thinking of earlier events that night - her mind reeling over her best friend's _supposedly_ random behavior - as an almost unconscious thought now seemingly rising from the back of her mind.

_Why is it that, I somehow feel disappointed?_

* * *

**Faking It is owned by MTV(?). **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention last chapter, the POV of this story would be shifting between Karma and Amy, and that's why we get to see Amy's in this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2  
**

* * *

Spring, summer, autumn or winter – for Amy, not one season felt special and she considered all of them to be a passing trend, a ritual a year must go through in order to move along with time. She was never really one who cared much for the things around from where she was from. She was ordinary and she got that.

But, there was also someone else who wasn't different and was just as much as ordinary like her, and her name is Karma, Karma Ashcroft. And if there was anything she would ever remember from the passing trends and ordinary rituals in her life, it would be that certain brunette who seemed to be the only person who got her, the only person who had been ever patient to all that she went about, and the only one who seemed to accept her and love her for who she is – a trait she felt she has always been devoid of even from her own family. And she loves her too, she just didn't know much then.

But sometimes Karma wasn't that much lovable, especially when Amy felt like she was getting dragged along to most of her heinous plans to belong to the popular and _in _crowd in high school. And even if sometimes she swears that she hates it, Amy still pushes through, because Karma was her best friend – and the person she felt was the most important to her.

However, it was also because of those ambitions, dreams and planning that got her stuck _faking _being a lesbian with the brunette, and the current reason as to why the cheers would start around them – as they did now -, the cheers for them to hug or _kiss_.

It was why her best friend was coming closer to her currently, slowly and with every step seemingly more aggravating, but all the while pleasurable for her to say the least.

And then in just a moment, in just a few seconds, Karma's lips would hover just above hers, their breath ghosting just against each other's. And then before she knew it, it would be the reason why her heart would thunder aloud an irregular beat that just makes her whole body wanting to tremble, to shake at the anticipation, at this need, this want of her best friend.

_Karma is the reason why my heart is beating._

She would look at Karma's lips so close to her now. And she could swear that the thundering inside of her was becoming like lightning, like a fire burning inside of her.

And then her eyes would look at the brunette's. But Karma's eyes were already fluttering to a close, and then she would follow, swimming deeper into anticipation.

And then finally, their lips connected. The crowds then would cheer, but Amy couldn't care less, she couldn't even hear them because at that moment all she could ever feel was Karma's lips on hers and the worlds it was opening inside of her, like colors bursting in a black and white world. And then when her lips would start moving against the brunette's, she could swear, she felt like being thrown into bliss.

She wanted to deepen the kiss more, to swipe a tongue against Karma's bottom lip, and then perhaps be granted entrance. _Oh how she wanted to._

But that was that. The kiss would end at that. Karma would quickly pull away – like she did just now - and the colors would fade back to black and white, the fire turned to ash and the bliss back to their current bland normalcy.

And yet, she wanted more, she wanted to demand more.

But she couldn't. She wouldn't do that to Karma.

She looked over her best friend whose head was turned to her but her eyes not looking at her. "That was a show wasn't it?" Karma contended in a low whisper.

Amy nodded, laughing a bit for effect, and then said. "Yeah. Of course it was."

_But it wasn't_.

At the very least for Amy it wasn't, it would never be. Because for her, Karma was special, Karma was what was special during the seasons – the sun during summer, the fresh flowers in spring, the white snow in winter and the leaves falling in autumn -.

Karma was the unordinary in her excusable ordinary life, and the only real thing around her that she seemed to honestly care about.

But she was also a most painful ritual – a lie - she had to go through every day.

_She's the reason I feel so whole. And yet, she's also the very reason I could feel so broken in a moment, and then just completely torn apart in a second._

And then before she knew it, her best friend finally stood up, beaming a smile at her. "Well, I'm sorry I got to go." She paused, and then Amy knew what would come next, although she prayed and hope that this time it won't be those words – words she knew Karma would say every day in moments here and there -. Karma went on, in a whisper. "I got to go see Liam."

Amy forced an encouraging smile and then nodded. "Yeah, sure. I guess I'll just see you later."

And then without another word, Amy watched her best friend, the _love of her life_, walk away, and immediately, without wanting to, her heart felt heavy. But try as she may, or as much as she wanted to do something about it, she couldn't do anything.

_I love Karma. That's a fact but…_

_ I'm _just _her best friend and that's why I can't tell her what she can't do…_

_…or say who she should be with._

Amy sighed and then with despondent thoughts, she too picked up her bag, stood up from the bench and had started to walk inside the school building and into her next class.

But then upon going in did a thought suddenly occur, a slightly disturbing one she felt.

_Why was Karma looking away earlier?_

* * *

**Btw, thanks to everyone who had followed and for the favorite, seriously those mean a lot :) And thank you as well for the reviews, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far :)**

_**Faking**_** _it _is owned by MTV.**


End file.
